


「群像」盛宴

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [65]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *火焰杯，珀西跟着克劳奇先生当裁判时期，第一个比赛项目前*NC-17*群像（P*OOC和私设我都说累了
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 5





	「群像」盛宴

“对不起，请问——你看见哈利·波特了吗？”珀西一连询问了四五个格兰芬多的学生，从小土豆身高的一年级到双胞胎的好朋友李·乔丹，哈利像凭空消失一般，没人知道他的去向，随着哈利一起不见踪影的还有珀西的那对双胞胎弟弟和罗恩，这让珀西不安起来，拜托，下周——其实就是三天后哈利就要参与三强争霸赛的第一个项目，珀西迫切想知道哈利准备的如何，他可是在卢多·巴格曼那儿下注了好些金加隆——当然他谁也没告诉。  
不过比起金加隆来说，他的弟弟们和哈利一样消失才是最让他紧张的，妈妈可不想再收到更多猫头鹰带来的告状信，而现在谁知道他们集体失踪又在打什么鬼主意。  
当珀西见到金妮火红色头发的脑袋，他简直想去拥抱他的小妹妹，“金妮，等等——”珀西赶紧追过去，“你有看见哈利吗？”  
金妮对于这个问题有点羞恼，但显然她知道答案，“我看见他们往八楼上去——我问他们要去哪儿，哈利，噢，哈利——他倒是想说，可是弗雷德和乔治不让他说…”  
果然，珀西头疼地想，希望那两个捣蛋鬼没在给哈利帮倒忙。八楼有什么值得双胞胎神神秘秘的，珀西一下子就明白了，他撇下面露不满的金妮往八楼的方向走去。  
我非常需要找到弗雷德和乔治。珀西集中精神在巨怪棒打傻巴拿巴的挂毯对面来回走了三次，不出他所料，有求必应屋那扇光滑的大门出现在面前。  
推开门的那瞬间，珀西还能听到里边熟悉的、闹哄哄的说话声，当他真正走进去后，气氛突然变得安静，像是在对来访者做着拒绝加入的暗示。不怪珀西心里升起一种被排除在外的感觉，有求必应屋现下看起来像是陋居和破釜酒吧的综合体，五个红发人坐在长桌的两边，齐刷刷地扭头看着他，这里可不止弗雷德和乔治，作为哈利家属来的比尔和带着火龙项目的查理也在其中，罗恩脸上露出最明显的不欢迎，“珀西，你来干什么？”  
“我是来找哈利的。”珀西语气不快地说，他扫视了一圈，但他并没有看到哈利，倒是发现混在南瓜汁罐头、黄油啤酒*还有坩埚蛋糕和馅饼堆中的火焰威士忌。比起明显是在开一个韦斯莱小型派对——还把他排除在外，更让珀西生气的是空气中弥漫的酒味儿，他一下子把哈利啊三强杯啊都抛在脑后，珀西瞪着韦斯莱家的大哥比尔，似乎在痛心曾经的男生代表居然默许在校生饮酒，比尔怂了怂肩和查理说，“你看吧，珀西自己会找来的，哪里有人违反规定，珀西他一定会出现，但是，假如你去邀请他参加一个派对——”  
查理敬佩极了，双胞胎呲笑起来。“我要写信告诉你们的妈妈。”弗雷德装腔作势地模仿珀西的语调。乔治从长桌边起身，“怎么样——珀西你要关我们紧闭吗？哦——我怎么就忘了——”  
“你已经从男生头儿晋升到克劳奇先生的私人助理啦——”弗雷德虚假地拍着手，珀西被乔治压着半边肩膀往长桌边带，“不来庆祝下吗？韦瑟比。”  
“喂——你们——”珀西被按着坐下，他恼火地抖掉双胞胎搁在他肩膀上的手臂，“金妮说哈利和你们在一块儿，他在哪里？”  
“嗯——”罗恩皱起眉头沉思，“珀西，你要不桌底下找找？”  
比尔和查理也笑了，气氛恢复到珀西来之前的轻松愉快，弗雷德把一杯火焰威士忌推到珀西面前，“提问题的人得有点诚意。”  
这时罗恩问到，“你找哈利是有什么事吗？”  
珀西干脆利索地喝掉了威士忌，烈性蒸馏酒在他的喉管里起火，一直烧到了胃里，“喝掉了啊——”他转头把空被子倒过来展示给乔治看，“爸，你看。”珀西眨了眨眼睛，“嗝。”  
比尔和查理憋不住大笑起来，弟弟们看看貌似清醒得不行却在变得奇奇怪怪的三哥，又看看他们乐得不行的大哥和二哥。  
“你们不知道……”比尔偷笑着说，“珀西不能喝酒，小时候有一回轮到爸爸带我们仨，爸爸误把蜂蜜酒当成蜂蜜加在我们可怜的珀西的麦片里——”  
“珀西宝宝追着地精喊了一下午的妈妈——”查理眼瞅着看着冷静得不得了的珀西欢乐地说，“比尔——所以你刚才是故意不阻止他？”  
比尔扭过脸笑的浑身发抖，双胞胎发出了啧啧的感叹声，罗恩试探着戳了戳珀西的脸，“你找哈利什么事啊？”  
“哈利偷走了我的坩埚！”珀西气愤地把桌子锤的呯呯响。  
“终于有点像我们家的人了。”弗雷德和乔治感叹道，“韦斯莱就该这么有趣，对不对——”弗雷德忍不住在珀西飘红的脸颊上捏了一把，手底下光滑的皮肤质感让他又捏了第二下，第三下，珀西喝醉的样子可以说得上很讨喜，当他转个不停地大脑暂时告假，整个人都看上去无比乖顺。  
双胞胎发现了新玩具，他们一会揪揪珀西的卷发，一会挠挠他的下巴，连比尔和查理也好奇地凑过来观察珀西的反应，珀西其实没什么反应，他睁着眼睛在他的兄弟们脸上扫来扫去，不摆架子也没露出一点不耐烦。  
事态在罗恩不小心将手指顶进珀西的唇缝后逐渐滑向不可控，指尖传来濡湿温暖的触觉惊了罗恩一跳，但他止不住想要拨弄那两片薄嘴唇的欲望，它们平时总是传达着主人一本正经的态度，而现在却柔软地包容着他的指头。珀西看着他最小的弟弟有些困惑，含着人手指的同时不适合露出这样无辜的表情，罗恩听见自己声音变得奇怪又低沉，“张嘴…”  
弗雷德和乔治对看了一眼，眼神都落在珀西听从指令张开的嘴，颜色并不浓郁的嘴唇吮住罗恩的食指，却意外地造成画面的火辣。不知道离得相对较远的两个哥哥是什么反应，罗恩很确定他看到弗雷德和乔治喉结的上下滑动，这鼓励着他的手指更为深入地探索着珀西的口腔，手指滑过湿润的舌苔，指节顶着敏感的上颚，珀西本能地漏出了一声气音。  
弗雷德总是先行动的那个，他看珀西的领带不顺眼很久了，卡的端端正正的领带三两下就被拆下扔在一边，隐藏在魔法部职员着装后的青年人的锁骨线条有着不为人知的诱惑力，乔治像是等不及弗雷德打开礼物的速度，他的五指张开隔着衬衣摩挲着珀西的躯体。  
想要玩弄与平时反差巨大的这个哥哥，说不清是酒精给他们带来的狎念，还是珀西·韦斯莱本身的魅力。略年长的两位韦斯莱抱着手臂饶有兴致地观察着事态的发展，看到珀西的西装外套被扔到一边，衬衫下摆从裤中抽出，松松垮垮地遮盖着略显苍白的半身皮肤。罗恩显然看够了珀西含着他的手指，认为他有比手指更急需珀西的嘴吸吮的东西，那东西在他的裤裆里撑的发疼。  
“别着急，小罗尼——”弗雷德也不脱掉珀西身上的衬衫，像是在欣赏两粒红点在布料下的若隐若现，突然他弯下腰，一只手臂塞入珀西的膝弯下，另一只手臂穿过腋下将人整个抱起，平放在长桌上，这让对面的比尔和查理也能清楚地看见珀西脸上不解的表情和裸露着的白净的胸腹。  
“咦，这样也没反应吗。”乔治看珀西甚至闭上眼睛犯起了困，双胞胎浑身的恶劣因子被调动起来，两双手在他们哥哥的身上游走，在并不厚实的胸前抓揉，在腰间绵软的部位轻掐，珀西受不了骚扰似的开始扭动，他推着那些手，“很痒啊。”  
弗雷德才被他扭得心痒痒，他俯下身去搂住那细窄的腰身，脑袋拱在珀西胸前，轻微但钻进在场每个人耳朵的水声告诉他们弗雷德在对珀西做什么。珀西的眉头皱了起来，一点都不明白弗雷德在吸他的乳头有什么意味在里边，他只觉得痒，在颈间骚动的红发和弗雷德的嘴都让他浑身发痒，珀西只是压了压弗雷德支楞着的发梢，对胸前传来的感觉却像是享受般地放任着，乔治认为另一颗乳头显得疏于照料，他伸出手去触碰它，围着粉色乳晕打转，看它急不可耐地在他手中挺立，拇指和食指的揉捏和提拉使珀西张着嘴加快了换气频率，泛着水光的舌面和联想到潮湿温暖的口腔让罗恩再也忍不住欲望，肿胀的勃起从裤子里解脱出来，罗恩托着它走到珀西脑袋朝向的后方，他看到对方张开的嘴呈现出天生就像是为他老二做准备的姿态，于是他毫不愧疚地将那根东西塞了进去，“唔。”  
“该死的…”罗恩被珀西口腔的高热包裹地不得不撑住桌沿，“好舒服。”  
这让珀西不舒服了，他用手推着罗恩的大腿根，喉间被侵占着只能发出代表抗拒的唔唔声，推搡的手没有什么劲，落在罗恩身上反倒像催动情欲的抚摸，“好啊。”罗恩喷着粗气，“你也等不及想吃更多了，是吗？”  
比尔瞧见珀西的脸因为通气不畅涨得通红，便走上前去制住罗恩略显粗暴的耸动，“如果你想让珀西明天说不出话来的话…”  
“那我倒是想。”罗恩说是这么说，伸进珀西嘴里的物件到底是慢下来了。  
“青少年啊。”比尔感叹了一句，低头观赏着珀西被迫替人口交难受的表情，不得不说珀西这张脸极其容易激起人的恶劣欲望，比尔捏着珀西往日故作姿态绷得极紧的下巴，看见已经沾满唾液的肉棒进出着口腔，眼底也逐渐黑沉起来。  
比起满脑子交合欲望的青少年，查理和比尔一样显得有耐心得多，他面向着这场盛宴，隔着长裤抚慰着自己的阴茎，而弗雷德和乔治已经脱掉了珀西身上所有的布料，略显单薄的赤裸躯体摆放在木头长桌上，身边围着急切等待抒解欲望的狼群，即使脑袋被酒精搅和得一团乱，珀西也隐隐约约感觉到了危机。细长的双腿被人拉开，隐秘之处即将被乔治的手指破门而入，嘴里还塞着罗恩的阴茎，鸡皮疙瘩在弗雷德握住他翘着的老二前就泛了起来，连双手也被罗恩按在头侧，珀西落入到全身被制的危险境界。  
当异物探入珀西的后穴，内壁被人无章法的按压，珀西本能地推拒起来，他想把堵在嘴里的那根东西吐出去，他使劲地用舌头推动着那又硬又大的玩意儿，舌头却不争气地在柱身上打滑，他试了一次又一次，反而激得那人重新粗暴起来，几乎是要捅破他的喉咙口。  
罗恩哪里受得了珀西舌头在肉棒上那般的舔弄，他迷乱地捧住他哥哥的脸，发狠地操着他的嘴，把两片浅色嘴唇摩擦地殷红肿胀。罗恩快要到临界点了，乔治从被他扩张的松软的后穴里抽出手指，拖过珀西的下半身顶了进去，比手指粗得多的物件把他顶的发出模糊的呼痛声，喉间软肉着力地挤压着嘴里肉棒的头部，一股微凉的液体溅射在口腔深处，突然之间珀西又能畅快呼吸了，第二股余精喷射在他的唇上，乳白的体液和无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角往下淌，显得可怜又情色。  
珀西的嘴没有空闲多久，罗恩走到了旁边，而弗雷德坐定在珀西的脑袋边，像是颇为好心地将他的头从冷硬的桌面上拯救出来，搁在结实的大腿上，当然接下来的行为就没那么好心了，比罗恩尺寸更为过分阴茎顶在他的嘴上，这回珀西不肯张嘴了，“不要这样…”珀西推拒的模样显出一点委屈，身体随着乔治的律动颠簸，“干什么啊…不要顶了……”他迷茫地抬眼看看弗雷德又看看乔治，“难受。”  
“亲爱的珀西说难受——”弗雷德嘲弄地说到，他抓起他哥哥骨节分明的手替自己套弄，“乔治，看起来你得加把劲。”  
“真的吗？”乔治不怀好意地弹了弹身下人挺立着的肉棒，“你就是这样难受的？”珀西的阴茎随着乔治的抽送不断渗出透明的液体，他的嘴里发出类似呜咽的恳求，“摸摸我…”  
“你把它吃进去，我就给你你想要的，怎么样？”比尔走到了弗雷德旁边，将珀西的脸转向他，比尔的手温柔地将精液从珀西嘴角擦去，常年和妖精打交道的解咒员正哄骗他弟弟做一笔并不公平的交易，比尔反身坐上长桌，舒展着颀长的躯体，伸手握住那根孤单、滴着前液的可怜阴茎，掌心挤压着柱身的表皮，加上乔治在体内的碾压顶弄，珀西混乱地点着头放松了下巴。  
“真狡猾！”查理笑着说，比尔冲他眨眨眼睛，得逞地将珀西朝他的阴茎上按去，“慢慢舔，嗯——做的很好。”比尔发出舒服的喟叹，引得查理站了起来，利用起珀西仅有空闲的一只手撸动着阴茎。  
“珀西学什么都很快。”查理称赞到，他看见他的舌头托着比尔的肉棒往嘴里送，被磨得红肿的嘴唇包住柱体滑动，“看他多会吸。”查理拉过珀西之前替弗雷德手淫的那只手，将老二往他合拢的掌心里送。  
乔治低吼着射在了珀西体内，弗雷德急切地将自己插了进去，操弄的力度比乔治更为强势，珀西的后穴已经被前一根老二干的松软泥泞，弗雷德轻而易举地顶到最深，持续地冲撞着那个让身下人失声尖叫的点。珀西的小腹上积聚着一摊他自己射出来的精液，查理享用着他的手，比尔则享用着他的嘴，第一轮性爱只进行到一半，而罗恩再度勃起着，珀西的余光看到那根刚开始折腾得他几乎窒息的东西，一部分清醒驱赶着酒精带来的麻痹。  
他到底…  
他的嘴里充满着精液的味道，比尔刚喷射在里面，手上也黏糊糊地不知道摸过几个人的老二，屁股里不间断地有肉棒在进出，珀西半梦半醒地望着天花板，他看见一个赤裸的人体，身上遍布着白浊，双腿像荡妇般被人架在肩膀上，那人还不知羞耻地张着嘴像是在浪叫。突然他意识到这是他自己，他看到的那是一面镜子。  
他们在操他，珀西惊醒过来，清醒时的快感来的比酒精麻痹时更猛烈，他惊叫着让操他的那个人停下，却发现自己的喉咙嘶哑的厉害，“你们——”  
“你们不能这么做——”  
“是吗？“现在干他的人是罗恩，他狠狠地顶了他一下，逼得他无人触碰的阴茎抽搐着再次喷射，稀薄的精水落在小腹上，亲眼看见自己被操射让珀西不敢面对地捂住了脸，一只带着水泡和老茧的手托住珀西的背将他扶靠在身前，“已经吃干抹净了，你说怎么办呢，珀西？”查理拉下他的手，将人半抱住，查理亲密地蹭着弟弟的鬓角，有极短的胡茬刮蹭着侧脸的皮肤，不知为何一直萦绕在珀西心里的被排斥感逐渐跑空，比尔和双胞胎也向他聚拢过来，他感受到比尔的长发挠动着颈间，嘴角被轻柔地舔舐，弗雷德和乔治的手摸过他的胸口、腰侧和大腿，而罗恩抵着他的甜蜜点达到了高潮。  
珀西觉得浑身酸痛且粘腻不堪，但同时一种奇怪连结感充斥着他的内里，好像他永远不会被排除在外。  
这一定是高潮后的多愁善感，珀西没用多久就下了定论，因为他被拉到桌沿，乔治撑开他的腿再次干了进来，他的兄弟们盯着他的嘴，盯着他被折腾得艳红的乳头，几根竖着的阴茎直指着他。“不行了——不能再干了——”珀西真心实意地求饶。  
倒最后，珀西都没能知道哈利去哪里，但他从此记恨上了救世主，因为他间接地导致了他第二天屁股疼得不行。

END

*哈利当然是中途被赫敏截走练飞来咒去了咯


End file.
